


A Little Love does the Heart Good

by Linksrabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linksrabbit/pseuds/Linksrabbit
Summary: ((this story is discontinued))Miguel has always been the most sought out alpha in his college. However, no omega, girl or boy, caught his eye. They were either after his looks or money, not his personality. When he connects with a witty beta, he meets her friend. He becomes infatuated with this new omega, and decides he must have her.They connect online through the beta, and eventually form a close friendship, which later grows into something more. Miguel has never shown his face or told of his wealth to his little omega, yet she loves him for who he is.One day he decides to visit her, and is pleasantly surprised by what he encounters.Come along and read about the fluffy (and somewhat smutty) story of Miguel and his new mate ;3





	A Little Love does the Heart Good

**Author's Note:**

> Edit as of 9/24/17:  
> I'm kinda wanting to just write fluff where they already met and established a relationship after a few years instead of a few days. I'm probs gonna give up on this, as you can tell by my sloppy writing at the end. Sorry about wasting your time :c

discontinued :3


End file.
